


Dolly Kill Kill Rewrite

by Kagewani



Category: Dolly Kill Kill
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagewani/pseuds/Kagewani
Summary: This is a fanmade rewrite of the manga "Dolly Kill Kill." Read into the remade version of Iruma's journey, in which the Dollies aren't actually the real villains...





	1. The Emissary of Despair

???: (What happened that day. Likely occurred worldwide, simultaneously.)

It was a peaceful day in Japan, people were outside. But then insects started to appear.

People: OW! Tch! Man! Something just stung me.

Woman A: This sucks! It’s super swollen already.

Woman B: There’re wasps everywhere. What’s up?

Woman B: Woah! The show’s about to start! Let’s go!

???: (Today.)

People started to notice things in the sky.

People: Hey! What’s that?

???: (The peaceful days we took for granted.)

Suddenly, a strange doll-like creature landed on the ground hold some weird device.

???: (All at once transformed into an unspeakably odious nightmare.)

[skipping the baseball scene because BORING] 

Outside the school

Student A: Can you believe it?! A huge upset win against those West Side Vets! That’s three wins in a row! That’s a first for our club, ain’t it?

Matsun: Today’s MVP was hands down, Iruma.

Iruma: Nah. It was your sign that made me go for it, Matsun.

Matsune: Hah! I’ve always been your support since way back. Though, it ain’t easy sometimes.

Suddenly, someone locks their arm around Iruma’s neck.

Iruma: Hngh! Huh?! Kumano-Senpai?

Kumano: Since you won today’s game for us… I’ll make good on that promise.

Iruma: Eh… Seriously?

At the Pool

Kumano: I convinced the Teacher to let us use the pool today!

Students: Aw yeah! That’s our Team Manager! You rock!

Iruma: I forgot to tell her “just the two of us”.

Matsune: Now, now. That wouldn’t have worked from the start.

Iruma: (Together with my best friend and my crush, I thought these days would last forever.)

Suddenly, wasps started to appear.

Student A: Gah! A wasp?! Huh? Hey… what kinda bug is this?

Student B: What the heck?! Is there a nest nearby or something?

More wasps start to appear.

Kumano: Ahh! They’re coming over here!

Matsune: Into the water, then!

Matsune soon pushes Iruma and Kumano into the water then jumps in.

Iruma: (Thinking about it now… This day. At this moment… was the happiest point of my life.)

Student A: Crap! Where are they coming from?

Student C: Yo! Everybody head for the school!

Student B notices things in the sky.

Student B: H-hey… what are those?

Student A and C look where B is looking and see giant metallic hive-like machines that the wasps are coming from.

Student A: That’s where the bugs are coming from?

However, the students didn’t know about the humanoid figures behind them.

Soon Iruma, Matsun, and Kumano go up from the water.

Iruma: You didn’t have to push us in!

Matsune: Just giving you the assist again.

Kumano: Bleh… I swallowed some water.

Iruma: We should probably head back insi-

Student A: LET ME GO!

Iruma and the others looked up to see what was happening and saw three strange humanoid creatures holding the students. They wore business suits but their heads were bizarre. One had a grey square head with what looks like a red visor, one had a dark green pyramid head with red spots on it, and one had a pair of black chattering teeth for a head, and by them were what looks to be cages.

Student B: WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

The creature soon got to the cages and threw the students in as the cage doors closed.

Iruma: Wha-

CRASH

The sound of thunder roared in the sky as clouds started to cover the sky. A giant grey transparent ring came from the sky and landed on the ground, teleporting people out of it. Then a giant dark grey factory slowly came down from the sky and landing on the ground as the ring disappeared. Soon the creatures snapped their fingers and big orb-like drones appeared and picked up the cages and carried them off to the factory.

Kumano: What… what’s going on…?

They soon got out of the pool and ran inside as Iruma slammed the door.

Matsune: All right. We should be safe in here.

Iruma: ...no… What… is happening to our world.

Iruma looked out the window and saw tons of giant doll-like creatures falling from the sky. A cat-like doll took out a giant vacuum-like machine and started sucking people up as Iruma watched in shock.


	2. Playing With Dolls

Person: STOP! LET ME GO!

Soon the person is sucked up by the vacuum.

Kumano: W-why are they sucking up people?

Matsune: What are they?

Iruma: It’s all right. I swear we’re all gonna make it. Don’t worry. I’ll get us out of this.

Iruma: (So as long as you never give up hope, if you just believe hard enough, you can make it out of any nightmare. Or so i thought.)

Outside, we see a woman walking the through the town, as she's walking a Dolly appears behind her: the Renegade Dolly, who then sucks her up.

Iruma: Ugh…

Matsune: This way’s no good either, huh?

Iruma: Now that i think of it, i haven’t seen any bugs ever since those dolls came down.

Kumano: Hueh…

Iruma: Senpai!

Kumano: Is that going to happen to us? Could everywhere around the world be like this nightmare now?

Suddenly a missile flew by them and struck the Renegade Dolly.

KABOOM

Kumano: KYAHH!

Iruma: Wha?!

Iruma and the others looked to see where the missile came from and they saw a tank.

Iruma: It’s a tank! The JSF must still be around!

Matsune: There was a camp nearby, huh?

Kumano: Did it kill it?

The dust cleared to reveal the Renegade Dolly is still alive with no scratches on it.

Kumano: hahaha. It’s over. There’s nowhere left to run. We’re all going to die, aren’t we?

The Dolly took out a small device which shot a ball of energy that cause the tank to shut down. Then it focused its gaze onto Iruma and the others as it turned on the vacuum.

Iruma: It’s gonna suck us in!

Kumano: W-we have to run!

Iruma: Grab onto something!

Kumano grabs onto a gate while Iruma and Matsune grab onto a pole.

Matsune: Keh…

Matsune suddenly loses his grip.

Iruma: MATSUNE!

Iruma grabs onto Matsune’s hand.

Matsune: Iruma… Looks like this is where I drop out. Iruma… take senpai and run, okay?

Iruma: I SAID EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT! I’M GONNA GET US OUT OF HERE, SO HANG ON!

Suddenly, Matsune let go.

Iruma: Ma-


	3. Beginning of The End

Iruma: MATSUNE!

Kumano: Matsumoto-kun!

As Mastune is sucked up he grabs a hold of a piece of rubble.

Iruma: Mat-

Matsune: Hey… Iruma… Use my sacrifice to get you home.

Iruma: Wha-

Matsune is sucked by the vacuum but the rubble blocks it.

Matsune: NOW RUN!

The other run off as the piece of rubble matsune is holding starts to break.

Matsune: Ah… Ahh.. Iruma.

Matsune is soon sucked up.

At a bridge.

Kumano: Iruma-kun, wait…

Iruma: (Is… Is there any hope left?)

Kumano: Iru-

Suddenly something falls from the sky and breaks the bridge, separating the two. More things called Dollhouses fall from the sky.

Kumano: Iruma-kun! Hey… It’s going to be alright, right? Tell me…

Iruma: Ha… ahaha…

Kumano: Iruma… kun?

Iruma: Nah… you know what? I think…

Four Dollies approach Kumano, three pygmies and one “pregnant”.

Iruma: This is the end of the line.

One of the pygmy Dollies turn on their vacuum and stucks up Kumano.

Kumano: KYAAAAAAAAA

\-------

Somewhere else

Matsun: Where am i?

???: Well, well, well.

Matsun turns around to see seven figures looming over him.

???: Looks like we’re making business, eh boys?


	4. Guilt

At the streets

Iruma: (Everyone is gone, Matsune, Kumano, all of them are gone… why didn’t i let myself be taken? But yet.. Even almost a month, I’m still living with the pain of that day.)

At a store

Iruma walks inside to see if he can find anything good. As he does, he sees those strange humanoid creatures that were at the school, but their heads were different this time. One had a hammer with a face on in and another had a light bulb, they were holding a girl on the ground.

Girl: KYA! Hey! Stop it!

Iruma just looked at her and walked away.

Girl: Why? Are you just gonna run away

{Kumano: Are you goning to run away again? Iruma-kun?}

BANG

The humanoids stopped to see Iruma holding a gun.

Iruma: Huh? Ahh… I see, yeah… there’s no way senpai could be here. Sorry, wrong person.

The hammer head humanoid soon pushed Iruma up against a wall and started to strangle him.

Iruma: Pl..ease… kill...me

CRASH

The hammer head looked to see what happened and saw the light bulb head on the floor with its head broken and then was knocked to the ground by the girl who was holding a beer bottle.

Hammer Head: Khuuu…

The girl took out a gun and shot it repeatitly.

Hammer Head: KHAAAAA!

Girl: Thanks. You saved my skin there.

Iruma: Nah… I just made an honest mistake is all. I don’t really care what happens to you-or me for that matter.

Outside the store.

Yuu: I’m Yuu Banira, age sixteen. And you are?

Iruma: Iruma Ikaruga, age fifthteen.

Yuu suddenly holds him by the shirt and puts a gun to his head.

Iruma: what the?

Yuu: I’m begging you. Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t have plans to die with you here.

Suddenly a Dolly walks behind them. Iruma looks up at it and then it looks at them before walking away.

Yuu: They’ll typically leave you alone if you don’t mess with them.

Yuu finds an abandoned motorcycle.

Yuu: Let’s go. I tell you some stuff if you come with me. How about it?


	5. Dollies and Clox

In the streets of the city, Iruma is driving the motorcycle with Yuu riding in the back.

Iruma: So… Who said you can hitch a ride?

Yuu: C’mon! We’re headed the same direction anyway.

Iruma: Where do you live?

Yuu: I wouldn’t say “live”, but we’re preparing for combat over in Nerima.

Iruma: Huh? Combat?

Yuu: Right now, everyone is putting together a battle plan to defeat those invaders, the “Dollies”. My job is to scout for people who could be of help to the cause.

Iruma: Dollies?

Suddenly an explosion occurs behind them.

Iruma: Wha-

They see people in the buildings shooting at something.

Man: DIIIE!

The man shoots at something with what looks to be an RPG causing a explosion.

Yuu: I see they tried to ambush the Dolly.

Iruma: Are those guys some of your people, Banira-san?

Yuu: No way.

Man: DIE! DIE! DIIIE!

Yuu: Those are just amateurs consumed by revenge.

Iruma: What’s the difference?

The dust clears to reveal a Dolly with bullets being stopped by some sort of barrier.

Yuu: We know you can’t break their barrier with just a few guns.

Iruma: A barrier?!

Yuu: See? Take a look at the Dolly’s left hand. That round device on its hand recognizes all offensive forces, and shuts out any potential harm to the main body.

The Dolly turns up their right hand and and a strange ball-like machine appears.

Iruma: What’s that on its right hand?

Yuu: Ahh. That.

The machine shoots up and starts shooting out balls of energy that knock out anyone they touch.

Yuu: As you can see, it houses an offensive-type device but it doesn't kill people, it just stuns th- Wait! Another Dolly is coming this way.

Another Dolly walks up to the other with tons animals following it.

Iruma: Is the zoo in tow?

Yuu: What the?

As they watch they see someone walking with them, and it was Kumano.

Iruma: (That moment. Something snapped inside of me. The emotions it thought i had lost… My hope was shocked back to like.)

Iruma: Ku- Kumano… senapi? It can’t be…

Yuu: Hey! Iruma-kun!

Iruma: She’s… alive? But… that time. Ha ha… All this time… In my dreams, I...kill…

???: Good work troops.

Iruma and Yuu looked to see whose voice that belongs to, soon they see something they have never seen before. It was a giant creature that had a strange shapened head, four arms, four legs, six eyes, a pale body with a green reverse dollar sign on it and… was it holding a cup of coffee and a newspaper?

???: Business is booming more than u-.

It stop as it saw that there were only a bunch of different animals and one human.

???: *breathes in then breathes out* Who brought these here?

The Dolly with the black & white clothing and whistle raises his hand up. The creature soon approaches the Dolly. He rolls up the newspaper and smacks the Dolly on the side of the head.

???: What is this?! I told you to get humans not animals! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

The creature kept hitting the Dolly as the other one watched.

???: Well, i guess this wi-.

Suddenly the creature started to sniff the air.

???: I smell… Energy. CLOX!

Suddenly a metallic door appeared and eight or nine of those Clox things, all with different shapes, sizes, and heads, started to come out of the door.

???: Find and get those humans.

The Clox soon went into the buildings.

Yuu: What the heck?

???: As I was saying, i just this will do.

Iruma: KUMANO-SENPAI!

Kumano: Huh?

Yuu: Wai- Idiot!

???: What in the… CAPTURE THEM!

Iruma: I always… always.

Suddenly another one of those machines came down at them, causing Yuu to grab Iruma and duck inside a nearby building as it started to shoot out energy beams.

Yuu: MORON!

Iruma: (always)

{Kumano: We’re going to be okay, right? Hey… you’re sure, right? Tell me like always…}

{Iruma: Nah… you know what? I think this is the end of the line.}

Iruma: (I always regretted it) If I just said everything is going to be alright.

Iruma got up and ran out.

Yuu: Wait! Where are you going?!

Iruma: (If i had given myself the courage to act… things might be totally different! I’ve regretted that all this time!)

From the dust Iruma jumped at the machine holding a metal pole.

Iruma: (NOW I CAN SAY IT!)

???: WHAT THE?!

Iruma hit the machine with all of his force causing it hit the creature in the nose.

Yuu: Wow…

???: GYAAAAA! MY NOSE! MY NOSE! YOU JUST HIT ME IN MY PERFECT NOSE!

The creature yelled and held its nose in pain as the Dollies walked up to him in concern.

Iruma: I SWEAR IT! THIS TIME I’LL ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, WITHOUT A DOUBT SAVE YOU! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL RIGHT, SO DON’T WORRY!

Kumano: Iruma… kun?

One of the Dollies was gonna make another of those machines, until the creature stopped them.

???: DON’T YOU DARE! I’M GONNA DEAL WITH THIS PUNK AND TEACH HIM NOT TO MESS WITH ME, CROWLEY JINX!

Yuu: Crowley… Jinx?

Iruma: I’ll crush you… you stupid disgusting monsters!


	6. Trial and Error

Iruma runs towards the creature, before Yuu suddenly grabs him and tackles him to the ground.

Crowley: HEY! THAT'S MY OPPONENT!

Yuu: AH HA HA! Great! I like you! I want that fighting spirit of yours! Make your choice! Fight here and die, or fall back and join my comrades! Think carefully which is in your best interests, Iruma Ikaruga kun!

Iruma: Join your comrades? You mean just run away…

Iruma pushes Yuu off of him and gets up.

Iruma: Screw that… the girl i thought was dead is alive and captured right infront of my eyes. I have to save her now! I NEVER WANT TO REGRET LEAVING HER AGAIN!

Crowley: OH NOW YOU WANT TO GO?! I CAN TAKE YA! I’LL RIP YA TO SHREDS!

However, Yuu grabbed Iruma and threw him into the ground.

Crowley: OH COME ON!

Yuu: It’s not running! I’m saying fall back and regroup with more troops and a plan!

Iruma: That’s the same as abandoning…

Yuu: OH, JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON THE BIKE!

Yuu then takes out a gun.

Yuu: This isn’t a place where you can act on any emotion anymore. The world is long gone! From now on, you need to follow your head. NOT YOUR HEART!

Iruma looks at Kumano.

Iruma: Even so… I HAVE TO GO!

Crowley: FINALLY!

Yuu suddenly turns Iruma around and kisses him.

Crowley: *surpirsed gibberish* WAIT WHAT?!

Iruma: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-

Yuu: I need you to trust me right now! Okay?

Kumano: Iruma kun… You’re alive?

Iruma and Yuu got on the motorcycle and drove away.

Crowley: HEY! DON’T YOU DARE DRIVE AWAY FROM ME!

Crowley kept breathing in and out as the Dollies approach before he suddenly smacks himself in the face.

Crowley: No Crowley, you’re better than this. You don’t wanna relive the Mukunga incident with the Cloimdin again.

He turns around looking at the Dollies.

Crowley: What are you doing? GET BACK TO WORK!

At the streets

Iruma: If something happens to senpai because we ran away… I swear I’ll.

Kumano: I know… but just because she’s captured doesn't necessarily mean they’ll kill her.

Iruma: Huh? What makes you say that?

Yuu: Because I’ve been captured by them before too.

Iruma: Eh? Just who-

Suddenly, someone shot at the wheel, causing the motorcycle to steer out of control and fall down, launching the two off. When Iruma looked up he saw three people with gas macks on, one of which is pointing a rifle to his head.

???: Heeey. Sorry, but… This area’s kind off limits. Do you think you can get lost?

Yuu: oww. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! Look who you’re aiming at before shooting! Seriously, Sakamaki!

Sakamaki: Huh?

Sakamaki then took of his mask.

Sakamaki: Banira! What’re you doin’ back here already?

Yuu: I found a precious new recruit for you, jerk!

Man who was helping Iruma up: This weedy runt?

The man walked away after helping Iruma up.

Iruma: These are your comrades?

Yuu: Yup? “Trial and Error”! Right now we’re working to capture a Dolly.

Soldier: Sakamaki-san! We have a Dolly cornered!

Sakamaki: Yeah? What type is it?

We see a bunch of soldiers shooting at a Dolly but the bullets are blocked by a barrier.

Soldier: It’s the non-combative “Pregnant” type! Our forces are currently luring it to the check point on Sasame Avenue!

Sakamaki: Just peachy. This time we’ll get ‘em for sure… WE’RE GONNA PIN HER DOWN AND LICK EVERY CONER OF THAT THING’S BODY!

At a nearby build, Yuu slams open a door to a room.

Yuu: IS THE PLAN A GO, DAIFUKU-SAN?!

Daifuku: Oh, hey there, Banira-chan. Welcome back. Did you pick up anyone with a death wise?

Yuu: I snagged one! This is Iruma Ikaruga-kun!

Daifuku: Welcome aboard, Iruma-kun! The name’s Daifuku Tanaka. I handle field comand here at HQ. You’re just in time to take a look.

We see Sakamaki infront of a “Pregnant" type Dolly with soldiers shoot at the barrier.

Daifuku: Right now Sakamaki and co, are trying to capture a Dolly.

Iruma: Capture? Is that even possible?

Yuu: Well… unfortunately, we still haven’t managed to contain one. That’s why we call ourselves “Trial and Error”. How can we break that barrier? What can we do to defeat them? What are they? What are their motives? Everyone is itching with answers.

Outside

Sakamaki: MAN THE HARPOONS!

The soldiers uncovered the harpoons.

Sakamaki: FIRE!

The soldiers fired the harpoons at the Dolly, but they all bouce off the barrier.

Iruma: What’s with the harpoons? They’re all just bouncing off the barrier.

Daifuku: We’re not trying to hurt in. If we shoot them from every direction like that...

The harpoons strike the walls of the “bridge” and get stuck, causing the Dolly to get trapped by the ropes.

Iruma: Woah! But… can’t they attack with their right hand?

Yuu: The “Pregnant” class is only equipped with the barrier device on their left hand.

Yuu points at a screen with two different Dollies and one of those “Clox” things.

Yuu: There’s the offensive “Pygmy” type, the “Pregnant” scout type, and…

Iruma: The Clox…

Yuu: Yeah…

Back outside.

Sakamaki: NOW! DROP THE CRANES!

The cranes hold big panels of metal drop down, trapping the Dolly inside the “bridge”.

Soldier: Looking complete!

Sakamaki: Great job guys!

One of the soldiers start to hear something.

Soldier: Hey, Sakamaki…

Sakamaki: Hmm?

Soldier: You hear somethin’?

Sakamaki: Hm?

Soldier: It kinda sounds like… screaming?

Dolly: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	7. The Renegade

Daifuku: Aw yeah! We’re pretty cool, eh? We’re the first people in the world to a Dolly, right? Not even the Americans have bagged one yet.

Iruma: But I’ve never heard a Dolly scream before. Kinda eerie, don’t you think?

Outside

Sakamaki: Huh?

Soldier: Just sayin’... is it okay for it to be screaming like that?

Sakamaki: What are you talking about? JUST THINK… WE HAVE THAT PUNK QUIVERING IN FEAR AND BEGGING FOR HER LIFE!

CRASH

They looked up to see what made that sound, and they saw the Renegade Dolly on a crane.

Sakamaki: No way.

The Renegade Dolly took out a giant weapon that shot a giant thin and wide energy blast that struck the “bridge”, destroying it.

Inside, the screens go out.

Man: We’ve lost visual and audio!

Daifuku: Hey! What the heck happened, sakamaki?!

Outside

Sakamaki: Tch… that thing was calling for help?

The dust as the “Pregnant” Dolly got up. It looked up at Renegade Dolly and smiled, soon running off before Renegade Dolly jumped off the crane and onto the ground.

Soldier: CRAP! We had it!

Back inside the screens turn back on.

Man: We have a visual again!

Daifuku: WHOA! WHOA! HUH? What happening?

The face of Renegade Dolly appeared for almost a second.

Iruma: uh…

Yuu: What’s up?

Iruma: That’s the one… back then… THAT’S THE ONE THAT KILLED MATSUN!

Daifuku looks at a table with different weapons on it. From swords to guns to grenades.

Daifuku: Maaan. And we gathered all sorts of gases and weapons to try, too. We were hoping there’d be at least one among them that could pierce that barrier. Oh, well. Another time, i suppose.

The Renegade Dolly shoots out another wave of energy out of their weapon that strikes a soldier, but that shockingly doesn't kill him, just knocks him unconscious, yet the wave keeps going and slices a building in half.

Daifuku: WHOA! WHAT THE-

Sakamaki: ALL UNITS, FALL BACK! THE PYGMY IS HEADED OUR WAY!

Sakamaki soon dropped the walkie-talkie.

Sakamaki: Dollies don’t hold back on people who try to lay their hands on their pals, y’see. Haha. Let’s have some fun until everyone makes a break for it, eh, Dolly-chan?

Yuu looks out the window seeing what’s going on.

Yuu: THEY’RE ALREADY BLOWN!

Daifuku: AH! RETREAT! RETREEEEEEAT!

Iruma goes to the table and picks up a Iaigatana.

Iruma: Comrades?

Yuu: Eh…?

Iruma: Trial and Error? Barrier analysis? A valiant effort, anyway. I’m sure you sacrificed countless hours and live for your cause. But tell me… When will you break the barrier? When will i get revenge for Matsun? How long until I save senpai? Months? Years? Decades?

Iruma then broke the window with his foot.

Yuu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Iruma: THAT’S TOO LONG! BRAINS BEFORE HEART? ABSOLUTE CRAP! I…

Iruma then jumped out the window.

Iruma: IF I SAY I’M GONNA DO IT, THEN I’M SURE AS HECK I’M GONNA DO IT! DIIIE!

The Renegade Dolly put their weapon up, causing Iruma to strike and break part of it.

Iruma: ?!

Sakamaki: Wha-

Yuu: The barrier!

The Renegade Dolly moved their weapon, causing Iruma to fall and grab onto its head.

Iruma: oww…

Yuu: He… HE GOT THROUGH?!

Iruma fell off and the Renegade Dolly grabbed him.

Sakamaki: Now just what do we have here?

Iruma: Hngh… Lemme go!

Yuu: Why? How did he break through the barrier?! I mean… the Dolly should’ve sensed that Iruma-kun wanted to kill it!

Daifuku came up behind her.

Daifuku: HAHA! AWESOME!

Yuu: Awesome? He’s gonna die at this rate!

Daifuku: SAKAMAKI! WE HAVE TO GET THAT KID BACK NO MATTER WHAT!

Sakamaki: Huh? How do you propose we do that?

Daifuku: We’ll move onto the next phase planned for Mejiro Avenue! It’s still incomplete, but… Commence Operation Eight!

Sakamaki: True… That should give us enough of an opening.

Suddenly, the machine on the Renegade Dolly’s back created giant wings.

Sakamaki: Son of a- Hey! Don’t let it escape!

Daifuku: Can we activate the trap for Operation Eight?

Man: Yes, sir! I just need one minute!

Daifuku: All right! Sakamaki! Lure the Dolly 75 meters north!

Soldiers: OVER HERE! THIS WAY! DON’T IGNORE ME, YOU PYGMY PUNK!

Sakamaki: Tell me… just what is that kid?

FLAP

Sakamaki: CRAP! IT’S GOING TO RUN!

BANG

Suddenly, a missile flew at the Dolly, striking the barrier and exploding.

KABOOM

Soldier: AN LMAT?!

The Renegade Dolly dropped to the ground.

Soldiers: IT’S DOWN! NICE ONE, BANIRA!

Yuu (holding a rocket launcher): hehe… Guess it’s not enough to make it let go, huh?

Suddenly, the Renegade Dolly starts charging at Yuu.

Sakamaki (helping Yuu up): Here it comes! Get up, Banira!

Daifuku: 55 meters.

Iruma: KUH! WHAT THE?!

Yuu: KYAAAHH! WHOA! HEY! WHY ME?! DID I MAKE IT THAT ANGRY?! HOLD ON A SEC!

Daifuku: 50. 30. 10. All right… DETONATE!

Tak

All of a sudden, the ground below Renegade Dolly crumbled.


	8. True Monsters

The ground below Renegade Dolly crumbled and it fell.

Yuu: ?! It’s sinking…

Iruma (now free but gonna fall): Nice!

Iruma (now falling): … huh? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Outside the hole

Yuu: What’s with the hole?

Sakamaki: Operation Eight entails dropping the dolly into a Regulation Tunnel that runs below Mejiro Avenue.

Yuu: Regulation Tunnel?

Sakamaki: The plan was originally to create a constrained space with no escape routes to battle the Dolly in.

Yuu: That’s a long fall… Iruma-kun.

In the hole

Iruma (still falling): AAAAAHHHHH!

Outside the hole

Sakamaki: Well… we won’t anyway.

Now back in the hole, The machine on Renegade Dolly’s back creates giant wings and the Dolly starts to fly towards Iruma but they both land in a strange gel.

Back outside the hole

Sakamaki: We’ve installed a pool of Thermogelling Polymer Solution at the bottom.

Yuu: Thermogel?

Back inside the hole, Iruma pops out of the pool of gel.

Iruma: Bwah! Huff huff. What is this place? Why is there a pool here?

Working 1: Whoa! They really fell down!

Iruma: Huh?

Worker 2: Hey, kid. Are you Iruma? We’re in charge of the trap mechanics for the operation. We have orders from Daifuku-san to rescue you! Hurry and get out of there!

Iruma (in pool): Umm… Where exactly are-

Renegade Dolly gets up and tries to grab Iruma.

Worker 1: WHOA! BEHIND YOU!

Iruma (still in pool): Wha- WAAAHHH!

Outside the hole

Daifuku: Thermogelling Polymer. When the solution reaches a certain temperature

Renegade Dolly tries to get Iruma but gets stuck.

Daifuku: It coagulates into a thick gel.

Iruma gets out of the pool.

Worker 1: I can’t believe it actually worked.

After a while and some talking the Renegade Dolly suddenly takes out their weapon.

Daifuku: HUH?! FIGHT IT?! IS HE THICK OR SOMETHIN’? I’M HEADING YOUR WAY NOW! KNOCK HIM OUT IF YOU HAVE TO, JUST GET OUT OF THERE! UNDERSTAND?! BESIDES THE POLYMER PIT, ALMOST ALL OF THE TRAPS DOWN THERE ARE UNFINISHED!

Worker 1: It’s actually digging its way out!

Worker 2: Now way.. We made the Polymer so viscous you’d need the strength of thirty elephants to break free!

Soldier: Game over, man! How are we supposed to fight that! LET’S GET OUT OF HE-

Iruma suddenly grabs the soldier.

Iruma: Are you all stupid?! HOW CAN YOU JUST LET GO OF A CHANCE LIKE THIS?! You’re gonna run away from a Dolly that can barely move? Forget Trial and Error… If you guys keep dilly-dallying like this… YOU WON’T DEFEAT THE DOLLIES IN OVER A HUNDRED YEARS!

Iruma looks at the Renegade Dolly.

Iruma: This monster… IS A LOT LIKE ME!

The Renegade Dolly shoot an energy blade at them, however, Iruma dodges while the others get struck and knocked unconscious and then it strikes the ceiling causing rubble to fall. Iruma grabs a grenade from the soldier then removes the pin and throws it at the Renegade Dolly, but it doesn’t explode, but instead, releases a electromagnetic pulse.

Iruma: CRAP! IT WAS AN EMP GRENADE!

However, something strange happens, the devices on Renegade Dolly’s hands start to malfunction and emit strange noises before falling off.

Iruma: What the?

Suddenly…

Renegade Dolly: Where… am I?

Somewhere else, in a large room, a Clox watched the screens in the room seeing what is happening. He then pushed a button.

???: CTO?

CTO: Yes, Master Duke?

Duke: Send a Head-Cannon.

CTO: Okay, Master Duke.

Duke: Excellent.

Duke then stroked his “perfect” nose.

Back at the tunnel

Iruma was shocked by what he is seeing. Was this Dolly… talking? And i- no… she looked scared and confused.

Renegade Dolly: Why am i here? Where's mommy and daddy?

The Dolly then looked at Iruma.

Renegade Dolly: Who are you?

Iruma didn’t know what to do. But he believed this was a trick, but before he could get the assult rifle, the door from before appeared. And out walked a Clox, but this one was fat and it’s head was an upright cannon with a face that was only a toothy smile and big round eyes and a string on the right of his head.

Iruma: Who are you?!

Head-Cannon: Well I’m just a Head-Cannon who was sent to kill this Dolly.

Renegade Dolly: Wha!

Iruma: Screw off! I was gonna kill this Dolly who killed my friend!

Head-Cannon: What do you mean “killed”? Was he sucked up by a vacuum?

Iruma: Yeah…

Head-Cannon: HAH! Those vacuums don’t kill people! And the Dollies are not supposed to kill people. They’re supposed to capture them for our needs.

Iruma was shocked by this. Matsun… wasn't dead and the Dolly he always hated… was innocent.

BEEP

They all looked at the devices that fell off the Dolly’s hands.

Device: Sorry, B-b-b-but your Controler Device iiiiiiiis currently h-having t-t-t-techinnnncccallll diffffaculties. If this has happened beforrrrrre, contact us at 1-800-entropy or g-g-g-go to our websssssite at wwwentropyincdotcommmmm *shuts down*

Iruma: (Controler… Entropy… what is this?)

Head-Cannon: Now if you excuse me, I have a Dolly to kill!

Renegade Dolly: PLEASE! DON’T!

Head-Cannon: No wonder we captured and enslaved you and your species so easily, you guys are cowards!

Iruma felt something inside of him. The hatred he had for the Dolly is now gone. He had learned the truth. The Dollies are not the monsters. The true monster are the Clox. Before the Head-Cannon could shoot the Doll, Iruma picked up the assault rifle and shot at the Clox.

Head-Cannon: WHAT THE?!

Iruma: You… I know know the truth. The Dollies aren’t the monsters… YOUR SPECIES ARE THE TRUE MONSTERS!

Head-Cannon: YOU BRAT!

The Clox started to shot cannon balls from his head at Iruma as he dodged and shot at him. He kept shooting until he struck and blew off Iruma’s left leg causing him to fall down.

Renegade Dolly: *gasps*

Head-Cannon: hehehe.

Iruma: Haha… What are you smirking for, you smug pile of bolts?!

Head-Cannon: EH?!

Iruma: *gets up* What… WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!

Head-Cannon: None of your business.

The Head-Cannon shot another cannon ball at Iruma, but he grabbed the ball and threw it right through him.

Head-Cannon: WHAT THE Ffkhbkhbgjhlsoouhtyufoi!!?!??!??!

The Clox soon started to malfunction and explode. The Dolly looks at Iruma.

Renegade Dolly: PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!

Iruma: I won’t hurt you.

Renegade Dolly: Huh?

Iruma: I now know the truth. It’s going to be all right.

Renegade Dolly: O-okay.

Daifuku: IRUMA!

A car drove by Daifuku come up behind the Renegade Dolly and drives in front of her with another man aiming a rocket launcher at her.

Renegade Dolly: Gya!

Iruma: DON’T SHOOT!

Man: What are you talking about?!

Daifuku: Are you crazy?!

Iruma: Well… she’s good know.

They both look at him in confusion then look at the Dolly who smiles and waves sheepishly.

Daifuku: Uhhhh…

Iruma: I’ll tell you later once we get her out.

Daifuku: Her?

Outside Yuu and Sakamaki wait by the end of the tunnel.

Yuu: What taking them so long?

Sakamaki: Wait, i can see th-

He stopped once he sees the Dolly with them.

Yuu: IT’S THE DOLLY!

Sakamaki takes out his gun before Daifuku stops him.

Daifuku: Don’t shoot, she’s on our side now.

Yuu: She?

Sakamaki: On our side?

Iruma: Also, her name is Marie.


	9. New Power

Somewhere in the city, two people are throwing rocks at a “pregnant” Dolly but they're stopped by the barrier. The Dolly then picks up the woman

Woman: STOP IT! LE… LET ME GO! NOOO!

However, the Dolly notice someone coming. A man looked at Dolly who smiled and dropped the woman onto the other person. The man took out a gun at shot at the Dolly but the bullets were stopped by the barrier. The man threw the gun away before taking out two more guns as shot them at the Dolly which only hit the barrier while the two people ran away.

???: Figures.

The man dropped the guns and ran towards the Dolly.

Those who were quick to realize their peculiarly… contemplated its uses, and trained to develop their ability.

The Dolly slammed her hand on the ground, but the man jumped up to the Dolly and…

And now… for the first time in human history…

The man punched the Dolly in the chest.

...A man with the ability to break barriers has appeared!

The Dolly put up their left hand and the man punched again, but this time he hit the barrier. The barrier slowey grew weaker and weaker until it broke and the man struck the Control Device, causing it to break and fall into pieces. The Dolly fell back in surprise and landed on their butt as the man landed on the ground.

Unlike Iruma, his ability is not to pass...but to break. His name… Kyujin Namekata, a man, who together with Iruma, will change this world!

Kyujin was about to strike the Dolly again until…

Dolly: Mister?

Kyujin: Huh?

Dolly: Why does… my chest hurt?

At a mysterious room, a giant Clox was watching this all unfold.

CEO: Crap! Another one was broken! Well.. let see how this guy can handle three Pygmy Dollies.

The Clox soon pressed a button. By the Clox was a long snake-like Clox with multiple arms and a thick scythe-like head with many eyes.

COO: ohgodfirstsomeonepassedthroughthebarriersnowsomeonebrokethebarrier! Whatsnextagirlwhocancontrolanimals?!

Back outside, Kyujin was taken back at this. Was this Dolly really talking? However, before he can do anything else, three Pygmy Dollies fell from the sky and surrounded him.

The power, born from one’s own life force is a forbidden act.

Kyujin: One… two… three units. Well, now. I’m startin’ to get a bit pumped up.

Kyujin then took out a sucker, removed the wrapper, and put it in his mouth. He then put his hands up.

Kyujin: ‘Kay. I surrender.

The Pygmy Dollies looked at each other as the “Pregnant” Dolly watched.

PR Dolly: (What is he doing?)

Kyujin: (The way the monsters takes action towards humans...follows two patterns. One: suck, and two: capture. This power half a month ago after the monster came. Not everyone has powers, no powers equals weak, therefore two. However, power equals special which leads to two: capture. Therefore I should be two and safe, LOL. ...Probably.)

However, the Dolly with the whistle aimed his weapon at him.

Kyujin: Huh?

The Dolly fired his weapon but instead of an energy blade, strange sticky tendrils came out and wrapped his arms to his body. He was then grabbed by the only female Dolly with a bird that flew down to him.

Kyujin: …?

The bird opened its mouth and its tongue grabbed him.

PR Dolly: MISTER!

Kyujin: Nrgh! RUN!

The “Pregnant” Dolly soon ran off as Kyujin was swallowed up by the bird.

In some weird place, Kyujin finds himself surrounded by different animals.

Kyujin: Where am I?

???: A human?! W-were you captured too? Umm… How did you get here?

Kyujin: Kyu-chan.

???: Eh?

Kyujin: Kyujin Namekata. My mom used to call me Kyu-chan. I also went by Name-chan.

???: I… see… Kyujin-san, then.

Kyukin: And you are?

Kumano: I’m… Kumano… Ren Kumano.

Kyujin: ‘Kay, “Kuma-mon” it is.

Kumano: Eh?! A nickname? I’m not sure that’s…

Kyujin: “Ren-ren”, then.

Back outside, the device on the female Dolly’s hand starts to beep as they look at it.

Device: The CEO would like to have a word with you.

The female Dolly put her hand out and a projection of a head of a Clox appeared, the head was almost shaped like a square, had two horns, a large metal underbite, and its left eye was a small dot while the right eye was big and yellow with a black ring and an iris in it.

CEO: Did you get that human?

The Dollies nodded their heads.

CEO: Great, did you get the “Pregnant” Dolly?

The Dollies shook their head as the CEO sighed.

CEO: Of course you didn’t. I’ll have CTO send a Tape-Nape after it.

The projection disappeared as the Dollies flew away. But the Dolly dressed as a cowboy was concerned. From some unknown reason, he was didn’t have a control device on his hands.

Cowboy Dolly: (I hope they’re okay.)

In a building, Iruma was in a hospital bed while a doctor sat near him.

Doctor: Let’s see. You fell into a pool from a height of roughly fifty meters, and a cannon ball tore up your foot… and this is all you have to show for injuries? Say, boy… are you human?


	10. Clox Building

Doctor: Oh, well… I’m going to keep you Hospitalized for a while to do a mental examination and get you fitted with a prosthetic leg.

Sakamaki: How’s he look, doc?

Doctor: Hm? Ahh. He’ll live to say at least.

Sakamaki: Yeah? That’s good to hear!

Iruma: Thanks…

Iruma looked out the window to see the house they built for Marie. He saw her in the house sleeping with a custom-made blanket for her. Daifuku then came up and looked out the window.

Daifuku: Poor girl.

Sakamaki: I talked to her and she told me some stuff.

Daifuku: Really?

Sakamaki: She told me that she and her species lived on a planet very far away from here. They’re called “Dollies”.

Daifuku: Dollies?

Sakamaki: I know, I was surprised too. And those “Pregnant” Dollies are called Grand Dollies. Anyway, one day, the Clox appeared and started to capture the Dollies. Poor Marie still remembers the faces of her parents as they watch her get taken away when she was a child. She also had three friends, who were also captured.

Daifuku: Those… monsters!

Sakamaki: Yeah… but still, why do those Clox want to capture us?

Daifuku: Well, I guess that’s for us to find out.

Iruma: I swear… when i get my hands on them… I’LL TEAR THEM TO PIECES!

Sakamaki: Don’t over work yourself. Also me and the others analyzed the devices on her hands. They're apparently made by…

Iruma: ...Entropy Incorporated.

The Yuu came in as Sakamaki and Daifuku walked out.

Yuu: Hey, Iruma!

Iruma: Hey, Yuu.

Yuu: Glad to see you’re okay.

Iruma: Thanks. Yuu.

Yuu: Hmm?

Iruma: Would you mind telling me… about the time you were captured by a Dolly?

Yuu: Oh, that… It’s not something I really like to remember, but… One day, I got caught by a Grand Dolly. The next thing i knew… I was in the middle of some gorge.

Somewhere else, we see a Clox building, and in the inside we see Kyujin and Kumano being followed by the Cowboy Dolly, seemingly taking them somewhere. 

Kyujin: What is this place…?

They were in a large room filled with tons and tons of cubicles, all with Clox of different shapes, sizes, and heads, working on their computers.

Kyujin: What are they doing?

Kumano: Working, apparently.

Kyujin: On what?

Kumano: I don’t know.

As the Cowboy Dolly took them somewhere, something hit him in the head. Kyujin and Kumano looked to see what happened and saw a stapler on the ground.

Kyujin: What the?

Before Kumano could say anything, a coffee mug hit the Cowboy Dolly in the head.

Kumano: Why are they doing this that Dolly?

Kyujin: I don’t know. But look at its hands… they don’t have those things on them.

Kumano: You’re right!

As the Clox kept throwing things at the Cowboy Dolly who was leading them somewhere, he tripped on a crumbled up piece of paper and fell, causing the ground to shake and things to fall down.

Kumano: Are you okay?!

Kyujin: Yeah, I’m o-

Clox: STUPID DOLLY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! IT’LL TAKE MAKE AN HOUR TO ORGANIZE THIS STUFF!

One of Clox, holding a keyboard, came over and started hitting the Dolly and another got a ruler and started hitting the Dolly too.

Kumano: How could they do this?

Suddenly…

Cowboy Dolly: Please… please stop. It hurts.

Kyujin used his power to break his bindings and punched the Clox with the keyboard in the head, causing it to fly off it body and hit the other Clox in the head. The other Clox and Kumano watch in shock.

Kyujin: Hmph! Pick on somebody your own size.


	11. Phantasm

Everything was silent. The Clox just watched one of their own get their head punched off by a human. Everything stayed quiet until…

Clox: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT US?! TOUGH CHANCE!

A Clox holding a lamp ran up to Kyujin but he grabbed the lamp and bashed the Clox’s head in with it. Kumano went to the Dolly to help him up.

Kumano: Are you okay?

Cowboy Dolly: Yeah… I’m okay.

Kyujin: Come on. Give me a challenge.

Suddenly, a Clox almost the size of a Dolly came down from the ceiling. It wore the same thing the other Clox wore, its head was a robotic version of a bee’s head, and its left hand was instead a robotic bee abdomen complete with a stinger.

Clox: YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW! THAT’S A BEE-WILDER!

Kyujin: I just noticed something… normal people get sucked up by those vacuums. While “special” people are captured instead. Ren-ren. You must be special too if you were brought here. You can use it, right? The Phantasm!

Kumano: Phantasm? What’s that…?

Kyujin: Huh?!

The Bee-Wilder went to punch Kyujin but he punched the Clox, causing their fists to meet.

Kyujin: NRGH!

The Bee-Wilder soon tried to kick him, but he grabbed onto the Clox’s leg. He soon let go and used his Phantasm to destroyed the Clox’s leg, causing it to fall over.

Cowboy Dolly: Huh?

Kumano: Wow!

Kyujin: Eh… so… you really can’t use it, Ren-ren? You’re just a plain ol’ everyman?

Kumano: Yes… can you use magic or something, Kyujin-san?

Kyujin: It certainly ain’t magic, that’s for sure. It’s kind of a mystery to me, but… one day, I meet someone who taught me about this power… and how to use it.

Kumano: Have you always have it?

The Bee-Wilder raised its left arm at them.

Kyujin: Nah. Only since July 17th… Judgement Day. According to teach--oh, teach is that “someone” I mentioned. Anyhow… Have you ever heard Qi Gong? Chi Manipulation? Chinese monks have utilized to for centuries, healing their wounds with their hands, strengthening parts of their body to be stronger than steel…

The Bee-Wilder shot an energy ball at them while put his hands out.

Kyujin: Teach says this power…

The ball hit his hands but it splits into two and they hit the walls.

Kyujin: ...Is a souped up version of that! So… I gave it a name. Phantasm. Teach said every since July 17th, people like me have been popping up all over the place.

Kyujin soon grabbed Kumano’s arm.

Kyujin: Let’s skedaddle!

Kumano: O-okay!

However, before they could reach the doors, they open, revealing a kinda chubby Clox that was about Kumano’s height with grey hair, had a long pointed nose, and was holding a cane. The Clox and the Dolly froze in horror.

Duke: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Kyujin: Who are you?

Cowboy Dolly: He’s… the Chairman.

Duke: Greetings. Pardon my manners, but… that power of yours, boy… would you mind giving me a closer look at it?

Back at Iruma and Yuu

Iruma: A… Chairman? So… he owned Entropy Incorporated?

Yuu: That’s what i asked. And y’now what he said?

Back at the Clox Building

Duke: Why yes, I own this here corporation.

Kumano: Corporation?

Kyujin: What corporation?

Duke: Entropy Incorporated, of course! We sell everything from food, appliances, toys, and even energy. And it’s all thanks to me, the Clox, and the Dollies.

Kyujin: Dohoho! Dollies, he says! Ring any bells?

Kumano: No…

Kyujin: You said you wanted to see my power, right? What should i do?

Duke: Ah, yes. Here…

Duke then put his hand on Kyujin’s chest.

Back at Iruma and Yuu, Yuu grab Iruma’s hand and puts his hand on her chest.

Iruma: Hey! What are you…?

Yuu: He put his hand on my chest like this.

Back at the Clox Building

Duke: I see… SPLENDID! Your power is one in ten thousand… nay… one in one million!

Back at Iruma and Yuu

Yuu: He said… “You have potential, but it needs time to grow”.

Iruma: Your chest?!

Yuu then bashed Iruma in the back of the head.

Yuu: MY POWER, YOU IDIOT! MY CHEST HAS ALREADY REACHED ITS LIMIT! After that, I was let out of the building. But as I left, he said, “we shall meet again after your gift matures”.

Iruma: Gift…?

Back at the building, Duke removed his hand from Kyujin’s chest then tried to put his hand on Kumano’s chest but Kyujin slapped it away.

Cowboy Dolly: Please… don’t do tha-

Duke: SILENCE, WORM!

The Cowboy Dolly cowered in fear.

Kyujin: As it stands, I don’t trust you as far as i can throw you.

Duke: Very well. As a token of good faith… I shall answer any three questions you have.

Kumano: Then, umm… are the Dollies… aliens?

Duke: Well technically,... yes.

Kyujin: Yes or no questions are kind of a waste, don’tcha think?

Kumano: Ah! S-sorry!

Kyujin: All right, question #2… Why are you capturing us?

Duke: As much as i would like to tell you… I won’t.

Kyujin: Crap! One question left!

Kumano: Do… you “own” the Dollies?

Duke: Actually, we didn’t used to own the Dollies, they were from a different planet… BUT A HELPING OF KIDNAPPING AND CONTROL DEVICES WORKED JUST FINE!

Four Dollies appeared: three Pygmies and one Grand, all of which had those control devices on their hands.

Kumano: You… you kidnaped the Dollies?!

Kyujin: Just as I expected… you are a sicko!

Duke: Oh please, sicko would be the understatement of the century.

Kyujin soon grabbed Kumano’s hand and started to run with her.

Kyujin: Run like the wind!

The Dollies soon gave chase.

Duke: Humans, Dollies… what foolish creatures.

Sakamaki: Bring the car around back.

Soldier: Roger!

Yuu: Sure is noisy outside. Heeeey! Sakamaki! What’s going on?

Suddenly, Iruma coughed up some blood and fell to the floor.

Yuu: Iruma-kun?! Are you alright?!

As Iruma looked a the blood, shadowy tendril-like creatures started to come out of the blood.

Iruma: (Huh?! What is this?!)

Tendril: Skreeee

Yuu: Whoa! Blood?! Are you okay?!

Before Yuu can see them, Iruma crushed the creatures with his fist.

Yuu: Whoa?! What’s up?!

Iruma: Hey… What do I look like to you?

Iruma was put into a bed, after some talking, the doctor that was with them left.

Iruma: (What is happening to my body…? First I can through the barriers… next I cough up that bug… Is something making my body change all of a sudden? Now that i think about it…) I’m still human… right?

At the Clox Building, Duke is with the CEO, a hulking Clox.

Duke: We should be able to locate them as long as they remain within these walls.

CEO: But what about the boy?

Duke: Kyujin-kun’s power is not to be underestimated. He must be kept alive, but… tear off his limbs if you must.

CEO: Gladly.

Duke: Hahaha. I see you have no qualms with that. So hurry up and get them, Victor Diablo.


	12. Victor

Kyujin and Kumano ran through the halls of the building. They encounter a Grand Dolly but they run away.  
Kyujin: There’s a Dolly waiting around every corner.  
Kumano notices cameras on the walls  
Kumani: They’re watching us.  
Kyujin notices a door to a room they can hide in, so they go to the door and enter.  
Back at the building, Yuu is walking through the halls with the doctor.  
Doctor: It’s been awhile since we had fresh vegetables in stock. Make sure Iruma-kun eats plenty.  
Yuu: But y’know, he’s pretty agitated at the moment. Hysteric, even… someone should keep on him tonight.  
Doctor: I’m a doctor, not a babysitter.  
Yuu: Sorry, my motherly instincts kick in when I look at him. Iruma-kun! Let’s get some food in you!  
However, they find his bed empty. He was outside using crutches to walk to the dirt bike. He gets on and turns it on until Yuu comes and pushes him off.  
Yuu: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT TRIES TO RIDE A DIRT BIKE IN YOUR CONDITION?!  
Yuu gets down and helps Iruma up.  
Marie: Yuu… Iruma… What’s happening?  
They looked to see Marie who looks to have just woke up holding her “blankie” as she calls it.  
Yuu: Iruma is just being an idiot  
Marie: Okay.  
Yuu starts helping Iruma up again.  
Yuu: What do you hope to solve by going? You don’t even know if your senpai is in the Clox Building, and you sure as heck wouldn’t be able to her by yourself!  
Iruma: I know that… I know, but… I… I… I can’t just sit by and do nothing! I finally sawa a glimmer of hope… hope that I’ll see senpai again! I I lose her, I’ll… I’ll… I’ll fall back into the darkness! It'll be over if that happens… I won’t able to pick myself up again! Hngh…  
Doctor: He’s delirious. Let’s get him back in bed.  
However, Yuu instead gets on the bike.  
Yuu: Get on! You can’t even change gears with your leg like that, right?  
Marie: Guys?  
Yuu and Iruma look at Marie.  
Marie: Please take me with you!  
At the roof of the Clox Building, Kumano and Kyujin sit on the edge.  
Kumano: It’s cold…  
Kyujin then took off his shirt and offered it to Kumano.  
Kumano: Eh?! Ah… I’ll pass,thank you…  
Kyujin put his shirt back on as Kumano looked down and saw some Dollies by the Clox building.  
Kumano: The Dollies below haven’t budged an inch  
Kyujin: I would’ve might be able to take one or two out with my phantasm… but… well…  
Kumano: I can’t believe they would do something like this. Those poor creatures.  
Kyujin: I can’t wait to get my hands on that chairman and bash his head to bits. Oh well, guess we have to wait for them to leave.  
Kumano: Umm… Namekata-san? Can you tell me more about yourself? Who exactly are you?  
Kyujin: I’m nineteen years old. And I was on a quest to defeat the Dollies. But now… I’m on a quest to defeat the true main villain… The Chairman!  
Kyujin looked down and saw that the Dollies have left.  
Kyujin: Ah! Check it out! The Dollies have left. Let’s gets down while we have the chance!  
Kumano: How exactly do you plan to get down?  
Kyujin: First i gotta check something.  
Kyujin used his phantasm on the building only to be stopped by a barrier.  
Kyujin: Hmm. Looks like this building has a barrier, after all, too.  
Kumano: Umm...what are you-  
Kyujin soon jumps off the building while holding on to Kumano.  
Kumano: KYAAAAAHHHH!  
Kyujin uses his phantasm to dig his fingers threw the Clox Building’s wall and they start to slow down until they reach the ground.  
Kumano: A-are you ok?  
Kyujin: A-OK! Alrighty, Ren-Ren! Let’s run into the forest!  
Kumano: O-okay!  
They start to run into the forest until...  
THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP  
They looked to see what was making that noise and saw Victor Diablo by the Clox Building.  
Victor: Hehehe. You think you can run for us?  
A Dolly flies from a nearby Dollhouse and notices Kyujin. The Dolly lands in front of Kyujin.  
Kumano: ?! Namekata-San!  
Kyujin was about to fight until...  
Victor: ahem.  
The Dolly looks behind them and they once do they saw Victor, looking at them angrily.  
Dolly: GEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!  
The Dolly soon flies away in fear.  
Kyujin: I knew the moment I saw you…  
Victor soon ran up to Kyujin and kicked him, launching him but soon he stopped.  
Kyujin: Dang… you're strong as heck.  
Victor tries to kick and punch him but he keeps dodging.  
Kyujin: Play time over!  
Kyujin then used his phantasm and punched Victor but nothing happened.  
Kyujin: …! (My punch did nothing!)  
Victor soon grabbed Kyujin and headbutted him.  
Out on the streets. Yuu and Iruma drive to the Clox Building while Marie follows them while running.  
Marie: *pant, pant* Are we there yet?  
Yuu: No.  
Marie: O-okay!  
Back at the Clox Building. Victor and Kyujin are still fighting. Kyujin tries to use his phantasm on Victor but is stopped by his arm, only leaving a small gash which was immediately repaired by itself.  
Kyujin: (He repaired himself?! Son of a… he’s no ordinary Clox!)  
Victor soon grabs Kyuin and slams him to the ground but Kyujin soon kicks his legs causing him to fall over.  
Kyujin: Hey, Ren-ren! Hurry up and get outta here, will ya?!  
Kumano: But you’re…!  
Kyujin: Hm? I can let you in on the fun if you want, but… you can’t fight,right? You’re kind of in the way there, so… you mind leaving?  
Kumano: The forest… I’ll be waiting in the forest! Okay?!  
Kyujin: (I really could use a hand here, but… fat chance.)  
Soon Victor got up and threw him onto the ground.  
Kyujin: Guh! What power!  
Victor jumped into the air to crush Kyujin but he dodged out of the way.  
Back on the streets, Yuu and Iruma are still riding while Marie follows.  
Marie: Are we there yet now?!  
Yuu: Not yet!  
Iruma: When will we get there?  
Yuu: SOON!  
Back at the Clox Building  
Kyujin: Will you ever give up?  
Victor: Now you really ticked me off!  
From Victor’s back grew giant metallic dragon-like wings.  
Kyujin: Holy-!  
Kumano: Eh?!  
Victor flew to the top of the Clow Building and created a giant ball of fire.  
At the streets, they see the ball.  
Marie: What is that?  
Iruma: Senpai!  
At the Clox Building.  
Victor: NOW DIE!  
The ball soon came down.  
Kumano: Namekata-sa--  
Kyujin: Ren--  
Suddenly a giant explosion occurred, creating a large shock wave.  
Marie: KYAH!  
Yuu: Ah… What happened!  
After the shock wave dissipated, they stop by a nearby building.  
Iruma: Guh…  
Marie: What’s wrong?  
Yuu: Looks like the painkillers are wearing off. I guess this was pushing it, after all. I got in touch with Daifuku-san. C,mon. Let’s head back.  
Iruma: Yeah… You guys get back. You don’t have any obligation to save senpai. There’s no reason for you guys to come with me.  
Marie: But Iruma...  
Yuu: At a glance, you might seem like an earnest guy who wants to save the girl who loves… but all I see is a selfish coward. You haven’t thought about how you’re going to live after you save her. All you want is to attain peace by seeing her again… or to be captured by the Clox so you can meet your friend. No… I got a feeling you prefer the latter just to make things easier. If you were to just take it steady, you could have everything you want, but it’s as if you’re dragging yourself through the mud on purpose! Please, Iruma-kun. You need to live in the present, and look toward the future.  
A helicopter shines its light on them and comes down.  
Yuu: Oh! They got here sooner than i expected!  
The helicopter soon lands on the ground.  
Iruma: I am… looking towards the future.  
Iruma then gets up.  
Yuu: Eh?  
Yuu gets up and holds onto Iruma.  
Iruma: That’s why I have to save senpai…  
Marie: Iruma-kun, wait! If you move--  
Iruma: It might be selfish, but… I’m not gonna let a little mud stop me.  
One of the helicopter’s doors open and out comes Daifuku.  
Daifuku: Ahh! You’re a real thorn in my side, kid! Jeez…  
Iruma: Daifuku-san… please… i want you to take me to the tower!  
Yuu: Iruma-kun!  
Daifuku: Seems the explosion didn’t leave a scratch on the tower. Even if your girlfriend was capture, I doubt she was harmed.  
Iruma: Earlier today, you told me… that you would do anything in your power to help me save her. Time to own up to your words! Prove to me you’re not just full of lies.  
Daifuku: Welp… Iruma, Yuu, come with me. Marie, go back to Trial and Error.  
Yuu: But Daifuku--  
Daifuku: No “buts”. Get in the helicopter.  
Marie: But Daifuku-san, i want to come with them!  
Daifuku thought to himself until…  
Daifuku: Hey, can you still use that wing thing of yours, right?  
Marie: But i only used it while under the Cloxs’ influence!  
Daifuku: Doesn't hurt to try, right?  
At the Clox tower, Kyujin gets up, seeing the crater the fireball made.  
Kyujin: Dear god, that power. He’s really a powerful Clox.  
Victor comes down to land on Kyujin but he gets out of the way in time.  
Victor: *Hits himself in the face with his palm* Crap, forgot about the barrier.  
Kyujin: (No time to think. I gotta deal with this Clox first.) Now… what to do?  
Victor lunged at Kyujin only for him to dodge. They start to fight again.  
Kyujin: (MRGH… I can’t fight him head-on! In that case…!) Phantasm, full power! KYU-CHAN BEEEAM!  
Victor: WHAT THE-  
Victor lets his guard down, causing Kyujin to strike him in the stomach.  
Kyujin: SYKE!  
He then punched him in the face.  
Kyujin: ONE MORE!  
Victor soon stopped in his tracks.  
Victor: Hehehe. It’ll take more than that to beat me.  
Kyujin: …! (Full power and still no damage?!) Getting pretty fed up here…  
They were about to fight again until till they were distracted by the sounds of a helicopter propeller and the flapping of wings.  
Kyujin: !  
Victor: What the?  
The dust clears revealing a helicopter and Marie using the wings of the Flyer to fly.  
Yuu: Hey, isn’t that a person?!  
Iruma: Kumano-senpai… No! Who is that!  
Yuu: We have to help him, Daifuku-san!  
Daifuku: Yeah… Let’s try landing.  
Pilot: You want to land?! That area is inside the Clox building’s barrier, isn’t it? The helicopter will shut down if we try to enter.  
Daifuku: That’s true. (However… these aren’t normal circumstances.) This is a good opportunity to see just how useful Iruma-kun’s power is!  
Victor’s eyes widen when he saw Marie.  
Victor: (So… you came back.)  
The helicopter starts getting close to the area. It’s propeller rapidly hitting the barrier.  
Daifuku: WOAH! GENTLY! GENTLY!  
Yuu: DON’T ACT COOL IF YOU’RE THE MOST SCARED HERE!  
Eventually, the helicopter safely lands, and they all get out.  
Daifuku: Just as i expected! It’s possible for a helicopter to penetrate the barrier if Iruma is inside!  
Kyujin: Is that a… Dolly?  
Marie flew to the area, somehow not activating the barrier and landing on the ground.  
Marie: (Why is there no barrier? …!)  
Marie stood in horror when she saw Victor, causing Daifuku to turn to her.  
Daifuku:You know him?  
Marie: That’s… the CEO.  
Everyone except Victor gasped in shock when they heard this.  
Kyujin: (The CEO? Would that make him the penultimate boss?)  
Daifuku: (The CEO, huh? Now… what are these two doing here? Are they comrades? Or could it be that… don’t tell me they’re actually fighting…)  
Iruma tries to walk to Kyujin.  
Yuu: Ah! Iruma-kun! Quit moving!  
Daifuku: Keep the engine running! Be ready for takeoff at any time!  
Pilot: Rodger!  
Daifuku: (Crap. How did i let some punk convince to come here? Then again… he has a way of making people throw caution away.)  
Yuu and Iruma approach Kyujin. Victor’s giant yellow eye goes red when he sees Iruma.  
Victor: (That boy… THAT… BOY!)  
Iruma: Hey! A girl… was there a girl here?!  
Yuu: Iruma-kun!  
Kyujin: Did she have long black hair?  
Iruma: Yeah…  
Kyujin: Kumamon? Renko Kumamon, I think? I forget thing quickly if i don’t write them down.  
Iruma suddenly grabs Kyujin’s shirt in anger.  
Iruma: KUMANO! YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT REN KUMANO, AREN’T YOU?!  
Yuu comes up and shoves them away from each other.  
Yuu: AHH! Just calm down already! If you’re gonna fight, do it in the heli--  
Victor: die.  
The three look at Victor in confusion.  
Victor: die. Die! DIIIE!!!  
Victor sudden lunges at Kyujin, who grabs his fists while Iruma and Yuu get out of the way.  
Kyujin: MRGH! (What's gotten into this guy?!) I’m seriously at my limit, you know! I can only temper my fingertips with the Phantasm now! I’m begging you…  
Kyujin then striked Victor’s chest, causing him to fall over.  
Kyujin: BREAK THROUGH!  
Daifuku: (Wha-- huh?! He’s going toe to toe with this Clox barehanded?! What is that kid?!)  
Kyujin soon pointed in the direction behind Iruma and Yuu.  
Kyujin: Ren-ren went thataway! She’s not here anymore!  
Iruma: Huh? That way…?  
Yuu: W-wait… hang on!  
Iruma: Kumano-senpai is okay, right? Right?!  
Yuu: Save it for later! We came to rescue you!  
Kyujin: I would like to leave here too. But i can’t with the CEO here. By the way… you do realize he has you marked now too, right.  
Victor soon got up only to find a gash on his chest where Kyujin striked and that it’s not healing.  
Victor: What in the?! HOW?!  
Marie: H-his chest!  
Kyujin: (My Phantasm worked? Not only that, his regeneration can’t keep up with the damage…) Looks like i still got plenty of room for growth! But I’m totally out of gas at the moment…  
Iruma and Yuu suddenly get picked up by Daifuku.  
Iruma: Hey, you!  
Kyujin: I have a name. It’s Kyujin Namekata. You can call me Kyu-chan.  
Iruma: Namekata-san! Kumano-senpai ran into the forest, right?! She’s alive… right?!  
Kyujin: Not the forest. I meant she left the world.  
Victor heals his wound then looks at Kyujin, only to turn to Iruma and starts charging toward him.  
Daifuku: Nwah!  
However, Iruma grabs Daifuku’s assault rifle and bashes Victor on the head, knocking him down.  
Victor: GAH!  
Iruma lunged at Kyujin, only for him to move out of the way.  
Iruma: WHY DIDN’T YOU DO ANYTHING?! YOU WERE WITH SENPAI! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HER?!  
Kyujin: Oh? If she way important to you, why didn’t you stay by her side  
Iruma: Wha--  
CRUNCH  
Victor’s stomps on Iruma’s arm, snapping it in two.  
Iruma: ah…  
Marie: IRUMA-KUN!  
Victor: Not only have you passed through a barrier, but you also have freed a Dolly from our control. So to us, you are a problem and must be terminated!  
Victor then kicked Iruma in the chest then punched him as hard as he could to the ground.  
Yuu: ... He’s dea--  
Pilot: I don’t care, send reinforcements! We landed near a Clox Building! There’s a po-  
The Pilot is interrupted by Iruma being thrown into the helicopter.  
Pilot: IRUMA-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?!  
The Pilot soon sees Victor above the helicopter who shoots a laser from his mouth, teleporting everyone except Iruma into the Clox Building as he lands on the helicopter, causing bits and pieces of metal everywhere and causing it to explode.  
Kyujin: Serves you right.  
From the smoke comes Victor hold Iruma in his hand.  
Marie: You… MONSTER!  
Marie then charges towards Victor until…  
???: Geeeee. Reeeee. Megyooooo.  
Marie: Huh?  
Marie suddenly stops as Victor looks at Iruma in confusion. Only to be shocked by shadow tendrils forming on his face.  
Daifuku: ?!  
Soon the tendrils come out of where his leg is missing and suddenly form into his leg and they fix his arm.  
Victor: H-how?  
Victor then gets face to face with Iruma.  
Victor: W-WHAT IS THIS?!  
Then… Iruma’s eyes open.  
Iruma: Ki… l… KILL…!  
From a nearby Dollhouse, some Dollies come out and fly towards the Clox Building.  
Iruma then grabs onto Victor’s arms and start to push them away for him. Victor then kicks Iruma only for him to stop himself and then headbutts Victor in the face, sending him fly into the Clox Building’s wall.  
Kyujin: He bested the CEO in power?! Just what is that Yaruo-kun made out of…?  
Daifuku: (What in the world is happening to Iruma-kun’s body?)  
A Dolly fly towards Iruma only for him to jump up and punch the Control Device on its hand, breaking it into pieces and the other one somehow does so too.  
Victor: WHAT?!  
Iruma then jumps on the Dolly’s hat then jumps off of it to the other Dolly and hits the device on its hand and the other on does so too. Both Dollies fall to the ground in a daze.  
Dolly 1: What… happened?  
Dolly 2: Where are we?  
Victor: No way… CLOX!  
Two Clox come out of the building and fly towards Iruma, only for them to destroyed by Iruma as he rips one of their heads off and throws it to the other Dolly so hard that it went through it. They fall to the ground in a heap.  
Iruma: WAAOOOHHH!  
Victor walks on top of the heap. Daifuku then turns to the Dollies.  
Daifuku: You guys get out of here!  
The Dollies do so and fly away. Iruma soon lands on the ground and faces Victor. Kyujin then approaches Iruma.  
Kyujin: Hey, buddy… lookin’ pretty demonized there, don’tcha think? The CEO is my prey! I can’t let you be the only one who gets to show off.  
Daifuku: If those two manage to join forces… we might actually make it out of this nightmare.  
Victor appears behind Kyujin and attacks only for him to duck and was kneed in the face by Iruma.  
Iruma: GAAAHHH!!!  
Kyujin then kicks him in the stomach. Suddenly Victor grabs both of their legs and throw them to the ground. Two more Dollies fly towards them. Iruma and Kyujin jump towards the Dollies and destroyed the Devices and then destroyed the Clox that appeared.  
Kyujin: Hurry and get out of here!  
The two Dollies fly away as Victor jumps towards Iruma and Kyujin. He hits Iruma and Kyujin, causing them to fall to the ground. He lands on Iruma causing to spit up blood. He gets off of his to see that Iruma’s leg starts to detach from his body.  
Yuu: H-his leg…  
Marie: It fell off.  
The tendrils start to fix his wounds and and form into his leg as he gets up. However, he falls down as his arm breaks in two only for it to be fixed by the tendrils.  
Kyujin: ...Talk about a monster.  
Yuu: What’s going on? His body keeps regenerating and breaking again.  
Daifuku: ...My only guess is that Iruma’s body isn’t accustomed to his power yet. But that’s just a hunch.  
From his office, Duke watches this unfold.  
Duke: Splendid. Positivity splendid, that boy. I thought that boy would the virus to the super computer that is our plan. But he turns out to be a something else entirely. If we can get more Phantasm users, then our plan will be unstoppable!  
A Clox butler comes in the office holding a silver platter with a top.  
Butler: Your Haze worms sir.  
Duke: Thank you.  
The butler removes the top revealing five worm-like creatures, Duke grabs one then bites its head off.  
At the battle, Iruma ripped off one of Victor’s horns, he punched him in rage only to be grabbed by Kyujin, and Iruma punched him in the gut.  
The Office  
Duke: If I can obtain a few more of their ilk… my dream will at last become reality.  
At the battle, Victor falls on top of Kyujin.  
Kyujin: Guh… don’t go blasting the CEO halfway to mars when i have him in a chokehold, Yaruo-kun!  
Iruma suddenly falls over.  
Kyujin: Woah, man. No need to pass out. I’m not that mad.  
Marie: Iruma-kun!  
Daifuku: Hey! Are you alright?!  
Yuu: Oh, my god! He’s thinner than he was a second ago…  
Daifuku sees that Iruma leg start to rot away.  
Daifuku: His leg regenerated twice. I’m guessing his power uses tissue from other parts of the body in order to sprout new limbs, and now it’s having an adverse effect… He’s losing a lot of blood, too. We have to get him treated before it’s too late.  
Victor suddenly gets up.  
Kyujin: Isn’t he tired? His horn hasn’t grown back yet, either.  
Victor then kicked Kyujin as more Dollies start to appear from the nearby Dollhouse.  
Marie: There's more of them!  
Daifuku: End of the line, huh?  
A helicopter appears with Sakamaki inside.  
Daifuku: Sa-Sakamaki! What are you doing here?!  
Yuu: My hero! I might actually start to like you for once!  
Sakamaki: We got word that you guys were doing something insane again! We’ll bring the chopper as close to the barrier zone as we can! Hurry and jump on! Marie, get back to base!  
Marie: Okay!  
The helicopter gets close to the barrier zone as Marie flies back to base.  
Yuu: AHHH! NO WAY! You seriously expect us to jump?! NUH-UH! NOT HAPPENING!  
Daifuku suddenly throws Iruma at Sakamaki.  
Daifuku: Sakamaki! Catch!  
Sakamaki catches Iruma.  
Daifuku: You can enter the barrier with Iruma-kun onboard! We already tested it! Land the chopper anytime!  
Sakamaki: Hah! You and your crazy experiments!  
Victor starts to run towards Daifuku, he pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin and throws it to him. Victor dodges it, only for Kyujin to grab it and throw it in his mouth, causing a huge explosion.  
Kyujin: Kill confirmed (LOL). Bye-bye CEO!  
The Dollies start to approach as Daifuku and Yuu get in the helicopter.  
Daifuku: Namekata-kun! Hop on! Hurry!  
Kyujin runs to the helicopter, jumps and grabs onto Daifuku’s hand. Suddenly, a hand flies from the smoke, connected to some chain and grabs onto Kyujin’s body. The smoke clears revealing Victor, who is practically unharmed as he starts to pull the chain back.  
Victor: YOU WON’T GET AWAY FROM ME!  
Daifuku: NRGH! Crap, that’s heavy! My arm’s gonna tear off!  
The Dollies start to approach the helicopter.  
Daifuku: Woah! Woah! Woah! More Dollies incoming!  
Kyujin: Umm… do you mind letting go of my hand?  
Daifuku: What?! Are you insane?!  
Kyujin: I'll figure something out by myself. By the way, have this.  
Kyujin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dvd and a phone, both of which he throws to Yuu who catches them as Kyujin lets go of Daifuku’s hand.  
Daifuku: Wait! Who are you, kid?!  
Kyujin: Kyujin, spelled as “Savior of Man!” I’m the guy who will defeat the Chairman someday!  
Kyujin then falls down.  
Daifuku: Namekata-ku--  
Sakamaki: Hit it! Get us out of here ASAP!  
The helicopter flies away from the Dollies.  
Pilot: Our current speed is 140 knots! We’ve managed to outrun the Dollies!  
Sakamaki: Good…  
Iruma suddenly wakes up.  
Yuu: Iruma-kun! Are you conscious?!  
Iruma: ...sh… fi...ne…  
Yuu: Huh? What was that?  
Iruma: ...npai… She’s… fine… I’m sure… She’s... still… alive… She has to be… I need her to be… Otherwise, I… I have no reason… to live in this world…  
At the Clox Building, Kyujin starts to get pulled up by Victor.  
Kyujin: Muhah! Sorry, CEO, but i can’t let it end like this!  
Kyujin then tempered his Phantasm into his fingertips.  
Kyujin: I’ll do anything I can to get away! Well let me show you the depths of my resolve!  
Once Victor’s hand reached his wrist, Kyujin used his Phantasm to cut off his hand.  
Victor: GAAAHHHHH!  
Kyujin: Toodles, CEO. Next time, I WILL kill you.  
Kyujin soon falls into the crater.


	13. Experiment

In a Clox Building, the CTO stands by the door to a special room labeled: “KEEP OUT!” He was soon approached by Duke.  
Duke: How’s the experiment going?  
CTO: It’s going great, master Duke! We are still trying to remove that *shutters* bug.  
Duke: Dear lord, what that thing does is horrifying.  
CTO: Well, we are working much more often! So hopefully the bug will be fi--  
BOOM  
The two Clox hear the explosion from the room and enter, and see that the experiment has escaped.  
CTO: Oh god… OH GOD! HOW DID IT TURN BACK ON?!  
Duke: I don’t care how and why it turned back on! Get the Dollies and have them hunt for it!  
The CTO presses a button and three Dollies went out to hunt for the experiment. Suddenly, Duke starts to chuckle.  
CTO: Duke?  
Duke: Hehehe. You know what? We don’t need to capture it. Once it gets to Trial and Error, they’ll be out of the way in no time.  
CTO: B-but Duke! Don’t you remember what it does?! And I already got some Dollies to hunt it down!  
Duke: First off: when it does that, it gets stronger. And second… WE’LL GET TO SEE IT MANGLE SOME DOLLIES!  
At a hospital, Sakamaki stands outside the building in his car.  
Sakamaki: Daifuku-san’s gonna look after the brat, apparently. I’m heading back to HQ.  
Soldier: Rodger.  
Sakamaki: ...Destroyed a Clox with his bare hands, huh? Even though i heard it straight from Daifuku-san, it’s still hard to believe…  
Sakamaki suddenly sees three Dollies fly in the air heading somewhere.  
Sakamaki: What the...? Never seen them in formation before.  
Soldier: You think they’re on a mission or something?  
Sakamaki heads to where the Dollies are heading as they land on the ground. They look at an alleyway as a Clox the size of them walks out.  
Sakamaki: Isn’t that… a Clox!?  
One of the Dollies’ weapon creates an energy blade and the Dolly aims it at the Clox.  
Sakamaki: Huh? What are they doing?  
The Dolly shoots the energy blade at the Clox, causing an explosion.  
Sakamaki: Why did they destroy a Clox? Are they… no. They still have the Control Devices on them.  
From the dust the Clox comes out with an energy blade replacing its right hand and slashes at two of the Dollies, knocking them unconscious.  
Sakamaki: Wha--  
The remaining Dolly tries to fire their weapon but the Clox grabs it fires a ball of energy from its palm at the Dolly, knocking it unconscious.  
Sakamaki: What is it doing?  
The Clox picks up one of the Dollies’ weapons and it suddenly starts to absorb it.  
Sakamaki: What in the?  
Suddenly, six clawed tendrils come out of the Clox’s back and pull off the Dollies’ Control Devices and pulled them inside the Clox’s body. Three Clox appear only to be destroyed by the Clox and then were absorbed by it.  
Sakamaki: Is it… absorbing with the machines?  
The Clox then turned to the Dollies and it’s right hand turns into a giant blade and raises it up.  
Sakamaki: Son of a--  
Sakamaki then took out his gun and shot at the Clox. The Clox turned at Sakamaki, then another clawed tendril appeared from it’s back and grabs one of the Dollies’ Flyers then pulled into its back. Suddenly metal wings grew from its back and it flew away.  
Sakamaki: What… was that thing? Better stay here till they wake up.  
The Clox lands on a electric tower as images of Iruma start to appear in its mind.  
Clox: I…I…..I….I….De…stroy….I….ru...ma!  
At the crater  
Kyujin: Ohoho! How do ya like them apples? I will live to fight another day. Chew on that, CEO! And now… I have the key to victory for next time! I’m the man!  
Kyujin gets Victor’s detached hand off of him. As he looks around he sees someone laying down.  
Kyujin: Hi-Ho-Huh?  
The dust clears revealing it is Kumano, who was unconscious.  
Kumano: Nnh...  
Kyujin: Oho! She protected herself from the last unconsciously? I knew it! Re-ren’s no ordinary girl!  
Kyujin goes over to her and picks her up.  
Kyujin: I get the feeling she might become even stronger than me with some training.  
At the Entropy Incorporated.  
Victor: It… hurts so much!  
Duke: I know. Let’s get you repaired.  
Victor’s remaining horn cracks and falls off.  
Victor: I’ll… KILL THEM ALL!  
Duke: You should stay here and get repaired. Besides…  
Someone comes up behind Duke.  
Duke: We have someone who can.  
Duke then turned to the boy behind him.  
Duke: Sekka Kamuragi. Might I ask you for a favor?  
Sekka: Before that, Duke… you wanted to make the ultimate Phantasm Clox Weapon, didn’t you?  
Duke: I did. What of it?  
Sekka: Don’t you think that I, the Human-Clox hybrid is more deserving of that title?  
Duke: I find it hard to object when you put it that way.  
Sekka puts the edge of his sword on Duke's shoulder, a dark shadowy substance appearing around it. Sekka: By favor you mean make those two submit by force? If they resist, I authorized to eliminate them, right?  
Duke pushes it away from him.  
Duke: You always try to narrow things down to two simple options.  
Duke walks to his chair.  
Duke: There's no need to rush. The forces at work will soon grow entangled. Your time to shine will come. Just wait.  
Sekka: Forces?  
Duke: For example, just as the spring sun gives rise to meadows, those with powers will sprout fourth and conspire together. Or, mankind may bear witness to the birth of the messiah. But in the end, money is all that we really want. All we have to do, is to wait for Trial and Error to fall!


End file.
